Eye Guy (TNO)
Eye Guy is an Opticoid from the planet Sightra. Abilties From his eyes, Eye Guy can fire numerous green energy beams. The eyes can be merged to create different effects, such as three on his shoulder which can form a freezing beam. By merging every eye into the large eye in his chest, he can fire his strongest energy blast. He can also climb walls. His middle eye is his powerful attack. In The New Omniverse the eyes can move across his body, similar to Ghostfreak's eye along the eye track, without a track. He can see great distances with this eye, and even has X-ray vision. After his puberty, his eyes can all form together to create one big eye. The fins on his head can create a powerful eye blast. Appearance Eye Guy's upper-body is covered with green eyes and black pupils, although he ironically has no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He has dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest and feet. In The New Omniverse, 16 year old Eye Guy looks almost the same as he did in the original series, but now the white stripes on his pants have been replaced with green circles and his belt is now green with white stripes on the left and right of it. He wears green cuffs and his eye placement is slightly different, and bigger. He has also gained eyes on his palms. He has a green belt where the Ultimatrix MK10 symbol is located. In Eye Guy's first stage of puberty, he loses all his eyes. In Eye Guy's second stage of puberty he changes a lot more. He now gains a mask like the matured Swampfire form and gains to eyes where his ears used to be. He gains more muscle as well. He now has smaller ears. In his third stage of puberty, he looses Swampfire's mask and his feet design has changed. His feet now look like Rath's. He gains two stripes on each of his shoulders that look like Swampfire's. He gains two pairs of eyes on each side of his chest, while he also regains his normal eyes. In his fourth and final stage of puberty, he gains two more eyes on his his. He now has a fin on top of his head like Way Big. He also has two fins on the side of his head like Ditto. Category:Ultimatrix MK10 Aliens Weaknesses If an irritant gets in his eyes, Eye Guy will be unable to see clearly, in addition to his eyes burning. As he has eyes over the majority of his body, he is more vulnerable to being exposed and hurt by irritants. It is has been shown in Rad that his eyes can be briefly blinded by Gracklflint venom. However, he can quickly recover from irritants in his eye and is only briefly hurt by them. As seen in The Ultimate Heist, Eye Guy is sensitive to high-pitched noises, in this case Negative Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic disks. However, after puberty, this is no loger a problem since he has smaller ears. Eye Guy insect-like vision becomes a weakness when he sees something or someone that he has a fear of, like Zombozo. Eye Guy is allergic to Mr. Baumann's cologne, making him sneeze and weep. However, he is able to see the cologne trail. Gallery Eye Gut tno.png eye guy tno 2.png eye guy tno 3.png eye guy tno 4.png Eye guy tno 5.png Appearance *Eye of the Watch Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Opticoids Category:Waybig101 Category:Waybig101 Category:Omnitrix Aliens